Dagomba
(DLC) (DLC) ( ) |artist= Sorcerer |year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |nogm= 1 |pc= Dark Red Maroon (Remake) |gc= Yellow |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |pictos= 95 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO/JDWii) 129 (Remake) |nowc= ElectroTribal (JD2/Wii/3/GH/BO) ElectroTribalDLC (Remake) |audio= |perf= Nicolas Huchard|dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) November 20, 2012 (JD4)}}"Dagomba" 'by ''Sorcerer is featured on , , (as a DLC), , Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), , and (as a Uplay unlockable). Dancer The coach, a male tribal dancer with greenish skin, wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. Background The dancer is dancing on a savanna. There is an active volcano in the far background which spews lava, and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer rises his hands he summons lightning which strike the spears. Gold Moves There is one '''Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back. ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Move Dagomba GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Fatima (World Music) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I Like It * Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia *Just like the ''Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a bluish-green rather than white. ** It was even teal in the beta version. * This song can be played on eight different games. **The song was originally on . **It also appears on the main list on . **It appeared on later as a DLC. **It appeared on (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on . **It also appears in . **It can be unlockable through Uplay in . *** Thus, with 8 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the Just Dance series. * On Just Dance 2014, this song's avatar has a normal mouth, while on Just Dance Wii U its avatar has a smiling mouth. Starting in Just Dance 2015, its avatar has the same smiling mouth as Just Dance Wii U’s. * In the Mashup for Take On Me, the Gold Move from this routine was removed. * It is possible that the song's original name was Electro Tribal, given its codename. *If you look closely, the dancer makes mistakes on some of the moves. * An avatar representing this song is available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. ** It also looks slightly different; unlike its Just Dance 4 and 2014 version, the mask now has a smile. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Beat Match Until I'm Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba in Pump It, Crying Blood in Pump It and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * In Just Dance 2016, the pictograms appear before the coach does the move. Gallery Dagombacc.jpg|''Dagomba'' Electrotriable.png|''Dagomba'' (Full Circle) Dagombasqa.png|''Dagomba'' (JD3/GH/BO) electrotribaldlc.jpg|''Dagomba'' (JD4/NOW/JD2016) dagombamenu.png|''Dagomba'' on the song selection menu Dagombainactive.png|''Dagomba'' on Just Dance 4 Dagombaactive.png|JD4 Cover electrotribaldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Dagomba Menu.gif|''Dagomba'' on Just Dance 2016 Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar DagombaAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar wqe.png|''Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016/Just Dance Now Avatar Gold_Dagomba.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Dagomba.png|Diamond Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Dagomba extraction.png|Extraction of the dancer DagomabaJD.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 Gameplay Electrotribaldlc cover albumcoach.png Videos File:Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) File:Just Dance 2 - Dagomba File:Just Dance 3 Sorcerer Dagomba File:Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) File:Just Dance 4 - Dagomba - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_Sorcerer_Dagomba Just Dance 2016 - Dagomba - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Uplay Unlockable